


Flash Fanfiction - Episode 25 - Wells the World Walker

by Mindmarvel



Series: Flash Fanfic Introducing Mind Marvel [25]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindmarvel/pseuds/Mindmarvel
Summary: DR Wells needs Team Flash's help. Something has happened to Harrison from the council of Wells, so the group need to go in search for Earth 2's Wells for a lead on Harrison. They also meet Earth 1's Cisco and Caitlin... Set while (Earth 1) Barry was in the speedforce. Some heartfelt snowbarry moments as well as a few Easter eggs for the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry arrived at the cortex where he could hear the song "Heroes" from David Bowie, playing at a high volume. His friends were singing loudly, while gathered at Cisco's computer.  
Even Harry seemed to be enjoying the music, though he wasn't singing, just working on a tablet and standing nearby.  
"Wait, wait, wait…" Cisco said as he waited for the chorus in the song and then began belting out the words at the top of his lungs. Astrid and Caitlin were sitting on the desk by the computer as they sang along and giggled. Which made Cisco show off all the more, taking Astrid by the hand as if to serenade her with an over-dramatization. Barry waited for Cisco to finish his part before he intruded.

When the song was finished, he started clapping and wooing, he even added in a whistle, startling them all. Astrid turned off the music and Caitlin went to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "So, this is what you guys do when I'm not around…" Barry laughed, "That was really good, Cisco."  
Cisco took a bow and Astrid cleared her throat. "We should get back to work, you guys." She said as she took her leave and headed to her office.

"Man, you guys seriously need to put your anger for one another a side." Cisco said to Barry. "How can we be a team when the two of you aren't even talking."  
"Hey, we talk…" Barry said.  
"Yeah… but only when it's work related and even then it's kinda strained." Cisco replied.  
"Barry, I don't think that 'Mind Marvel, do your mind scan,' really counts as making progress." Harry said.  
"Well, at least I said her name this time," Barry replied.

"He's right… that's a little progress." Caitlin said taking his side, but then she added, "Though Barry… there's always room for improvement."  
"She betrayed me. She told Captain Singh my secret, when I asked her not to." Barry said.  
"…and how's that working out for you?" Cisco asked him, knowing the answer.

Barry hesitated before speaking and nodded. "…pretty good, I guess. He's cutting me some slack when I come in late."  
"There ya' go… our fearless leaderette was right again… now go apologize! Go! Now!" Cisco said, pointing him in the direction of Astrid's office.  
"Cisco, you know that 'leaderette' isn't actually a word, right?" Caitlin asked him.  
"Shh… it will catch on… just watch!" he said with a smug grin.

"I don't mean to break up this team bonding activity. But we do have work to get back to." Harry said.  
"Pfft… always the party pooper, Harry." Cisco said as he turned back to his computer and got to work. Harry shook his head at the man, and smiled at Caitlin, as she got back to work, also.

The five of them were really bonding as of late, despite the exception of Astrid and Barry's feud. There was a part of Harry that wanted to tell them his secret, he felt as if he owed it to them. But he knew that it would ruin things. They would never forgive him, nor would they trust him again. Which meant that he couldn't continue on with his current mission.  
He knew that eventually he would need to leave them. But he was a World Walker, that was part of his job. To travel to different worlds, carry out his missions and leave again. Sure, he didn't have powers, but he had the technology and he had the resources to carry out what he needed to do. But the more he bonded with this group, the more they became like a family to him. The family that he had been searching for, for a very long time. The tablet in his hands began beeping, Harrison was about to call. So Dr Wells rushed into his office to take the call, closing the door behind him. So he wouldn't be overheard.

Barry stood in Astrid's office, trying to find the right words to use to apologize, as she sat and waited for him to speak. "Barry… why are you here?" she asked him.  
"To apologize?"  
"To apologize?" she repeated, "did Cisco put you up to this? It's not a real apology if it's forced. That guy needs to learn that."  
"I think he just wants us all to get along," he replied.

"Okay, let's do this." Astrid said in defeat, "I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust… but, I still believe that telling Captain Singh was the right thing to do."  
"Astrid, that's a pretty half-assed apology." Barry replied.  
"I'm still waiting on yours." She shrugged.  
"Seriously? What did I do?" he asked her, getting frustrated.

"You said some pretty horrible things, don't you remember? All I was trying to do was help you."  
Barry groaned, "I begged you not to tell him. If I wanted to tell Captain Singh, I would have done it myself."  
Astrid stood up from her desk and walked over to him, just as Cisco and Caitlin walked in and watched.  
"Barry, that's the problem. You wouldn't have told him. You would have been trialed for a murder that you didn't commit and you would be stuck in prison for god-knows how many years, and Central City would have been down a hero." She was raising her voice at that point. She was angry.  
"You just don't get it, Do you!" Barry snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah! You guys…" Cisco said as he cut into the middle of them, with his arms outstretched holding them back. "Time out! Time Out! That is not an apology. Barry, say 'thank you' to Astrid for getting you out of jail, the honest way."  
Barry shook his head slowly, but did so anyway. "Thank you Astrid, for getting me out of prison… the honest way!"  
Astrid smiled. "You're welcome." She went to walk away but Cisco grabbed her and held her in place, giving her a look that meant business.  
"Okay fine, Barry. I apologize for betraying your trust, but…" she said.

"No buts…" Cisco cut her off. "We're supposed to look out for each other, but we should also be able to compromise, too…" Caitlin, Astrid and Barry stared at him. He wasn't sounding much like the Cisco that they knew.  
"Cisco, I'm impressed, that's very grown up of you…" Caitlin said.  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the…" Barry began.

"…We're a team! Just like the Power Rangers!" Cisco said, with a grin.  
"…There it is…" Astrid added, she smiled and kissed him. "At least when the rest of us can't see eye to eye, we have you, to show us the way, Cis!"  
"That's what I'm here for! You guys would be lost without my puns, wit and kickass pop culture references. How would you ever survive, without me?"  
"At least you have your uses, Ramon," DR Wells said as he walked into the office.

"…Can I add kicking Well's ass to my list of talents?" Cisco asked looking at his friends.  
"No, Cisco." Caitlin said, "You said yourself that we need to get along… Is there something wrong, Harry?" she asked noting the look of concern on DR Wells' face.  
The call that Harry had just received was about to change the dynamics of the group. The council of Wells needed the team's help with a dire matter, and this meant that Harry had to give up his secret to the four of them.

"You guys. I need to be honest with the lot of you, you especially… Astrid."  
Barry stared at Harry, hoping that he wasn't about to give up the secret that he was also in on. Nonetheless, the team listened as Harry told them everything, excluding what he and Barry knew about DR Fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, your secret is that you're a Jedi?" Cisco asked trying to make sense of what DR Wells had just told them.  
"It's World Walker, Ramon… Not Skywalker… I don't wield a lightsaber battling siths, across galaxies." Harry said.  
"That would be so cool…" Cisco laughed.  
"What the hell is a World Walker? And why did you keep it a secret? And why couldn't I read that in your mind?" Astrid asked him, hoping that there was a good reason behind his lies.

"A World Walker is someone that travels through time, through the multiverse and through the mirrorverses to research anomalies and changes throughout time. Normally, we keep our position a secret but I am also a part of something that is requesting your help. The council of Wells." Harry explained.  
"Do you have any powers?" Barry asked him.

"No, I'm purely a man of science. I rely on the use of my inventions to assist me in my missions and my theories to alter the outcomes." He explained.  
"So, you're like DR Who?" Cisco asked, "…only without the TARDIS?"  
"Doctor Who?" Harry asked him.

"You know that doctor who travels through time… He has a time machine that's a police phone box… Dr Who! So, you mean to tell me that you've travelled to multiple worlds, and you've never even heard of doctor Who?" Cisco asked, shocked.  
"Ramon, I know who Dr Who is." Harry said. "But yes, something very similar. Though, this isn't the first time that I have met the lot of you… Well, except for Astrid. I've never met her before, until now. She was actually the reason that I was sent on this mission. I was tasked to find out why she is here."  
"…and I'm guessing that you have all of your answers." Astrid said, begrudgingly, remembering what Barry had learnt from the alternate timeline.

Barry studied DR Wells' face. Was he going to give up the secret about Kent Nelson being Astrid's father? He wondered.  
"Yes, I have my answers." Harry said.  
"So, I guess that you're done with your mission, then?" Caitlin questioned him. They were all wondering the same thing. Harry wasn't sure what to say.  
"Yeah, I mean you've done your job… you lied to us… you got your answers. So I guess, now you'll be on your way to tell your boss all of our secrets!" Cisco said angrily.  
"It's not like that Cisco, I need your help!" Harry said.

"Why should we help you?" Astrid snapped, "Cisco's right! You took us all for fools and hell knows what you're going to do with all of our secrets… I should just mind wipe you right now, you treacherous…"  
"…Astrid, don't!" Barry snapped.

"What? Why?" She asked "You were mad at me for doing what I did, but at least it wasn't as bad as this guy! He infiltrated STAR Labs and got to know all of our secrets! You remember what Thawne did in that other timeline, and that Reverb guy and Lisa Snart! They were all villains! How is Harry any better?"  
"Because he's coming to us for help! Right, Harry?" Barry asked. Dr Wells nodded.  
"Yeah… but Eobard Thawne manipulated all of us, so he could get what he wanted. Remember, he said that it was the only way to save Cisco and get Caitlin out of jail for Ronnie's death!" Astrid said.

"You guys, please…" Caitlin said, asking them to stop fighting.  
"Okay Harry, talk! Tell us why we should help you after you've done nothing but lie to us!" Astrid snapped. Both she and Cisco were visibly mad at the man, while Barry and Caitlin were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
"For the past few months, I've been keeping in contact with a friend of mine, Harrison. Until now, he's been the one person who's known about my mission…" Harry began.  
"That mission being to spy on us…" Cisco said.

"Yes. But not so much spy, more like keep you all protected from anything that could alter the course of events, especially after Barry's flashpoint incident… Regardless, my friend Harrison has gone missing and my friend Harry is concerned for his welfare. He just contacted me to find out if I knew anything."  
The group stared at him in confusion. "So, Harry, Harrison and another Harry? Are we talking about more dopplegangers?" Cisco asked.  
"That's exactly what we're talking about, Ramon… the council of Wells'." Harry said.

Astrid sat down, frustrated.  
"Okay, we'll help!" Barry said, "Because I'm guessing that if Astrid ran her mind scan, she'd know that you were telling the truth, and we won't turn down anyone who needs help."  
The group looked at Astrid waiting for her to run her mind scan on Wells. "Look, fine! I'll do it! Seriously, sometimes I feel that you guys only see me as a human lie detector."  
Harry pushed the very thought of Kent Nelson to the back of his mind, trying to bury it. He focused on trying to keep that thought hidden. He was risking a lot allowing her to do this.

Astrid got to her feet and focused on Harry's mind. She saw a lot that indicated that he was telling them the truth. But then as she dug deeper she saw another memory that piqued her interest. This man knew DR Fate. He had even seen his face. Though, there was more to it. A very important detail that Harry was hiding. She managed to hear what that information was. No! Harry had to be wrong.

"Dr Wells." She said softly, "what was that information in regards to DR Fate? Why did it involve me?" She asked. "And don't try to lie!"  
She, Cisco and Caitlin were all waiting for him to answer but Barry changed the subject immediately. "Astrid, did you get anything? Was Harry lying? We're wasting time, here!"  
"No, he wasn't lying, Barry." she said quietly.  
"Well, maybe we should get to work… Where can we find this other Harry?" Barry asked DR Wells, ignoring her sudden mood change.  
"He's from an entirely separate earth, Earth 2. But if he's not there, his last known location was Earth 1… He was visiting his friends." Harry said.

"So, is this other Harry a World Walker too?" Barry asked.  
"No, he's not. He was just the head of his own STAR labs." Harry replied.  
"So, how many earths are we talkin about, exactly?" Cisco asked him.  
"There's a lot!" Harry said. "I've only been to 60 to be precise."

"Wow! The last time I breached to another world, it was a pocket dimension, this is going to be so much harder!" Cisco said.  
"I understand. I actually have a tool that can take me to other worlds." Harry said. "It's how I came here!"  
"I gotta see this thing!" Cisco said excitedly, "But, I'm also keen on trying out my breaching skill, so breaching it is. Just tell me what I need to do!"

"So, we're helping?" Caitlin asked for a confirmation.  
"We're helping," Astrid said with a sigh. She needed to get to the bottom of the thing concerning Dr Fate, but priority dictated that they help Harry first.  
Barry looked at Dr Wells. "It looks like we're heading to Earth 2, then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, Cisco! You actually did it!" Astrid exclaimed as the group were standing in the middle of the street of Earth 2. Cisco was very proud of himself.  
"Jitterbugs?" Barry asked out loud as he saw the alternate version of their usual coffee house.  
"Yeah, I should explain to the lot of you that there are a lot of variances on this earth. One of those differences was the Flash himself." Harry explained.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked him.  
"Well, the Flash of this world went by the name of Jay Garrick, for starters." Harry said.  
"Went by?" Barry asked, knowing that he was not the only one to hear that part.  
"I haven't been here in a while… A lot's changed." Harry said.

"Well, that's vague…" Cisco said, raising his eyebrows, hoping for more information.  
"Let's just drop it and go to STAR Labs, okay? Stop asking so many questions!"  
They reached STAR Labs after a very long trip up the elevator, Harry led them out to its very own cortex.  
"Dad!" they heard a girl call out, "You guys! You're back! Where's Wally?" they turned to see a woman of Wally's age standing there.

"Jessie, you have me mistaken…" Harry said. "But, I mean you no harm!"  
"Did she just say Wally?" Barry asked.  
"Did he just say 'I mean you no harm' such a rookie thing to say ," Cisco said.  
"More dopplegangers?" she asked them, "I guess, you'd have to be, considering, Barry's stuck in the speedforce."  
"That'd be correct. I'm here to see your father. It's urgent, a mutual friend of ours has gone missing, your father called me, when we were back on our earth." Harry said to the girl.

"She said, Wally. Right? Am I the only one who heard that?" Barry asked again.  
"Yes, Barry. She said Wally." Harry said impatiently.  
"I'll contact him, now. He was on Earth 1, last I knew." Jessie left the room to contact her father.  
Cisco walked around touching everything that caught his interest. "Don't break anything!" Astrid and Harry said in unison.  
"Alright!" Cisco said, just as the gadget that he was holding fell apart in his hands. "It's okay I can fix it." he said.  
Astrid groaned, and the group raced over to him. Harry tried to fix whatever he had just broken before Jessie returned.  
"Don't move or we'll blast you where you stand, dopplegangers!" Cisco said.

"What?" Astrid and Caitlin both asked him.  
"I didn't say anything!" Cisco said.  
The group turned to see that Jessie had returned with the dopplegangers of Harry, Cisco and Caitlin. They were ready to strike the group if needed.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Astrid gathered together ready to defend themselves.  
"Wait! No, Harry! You called me, remember? You said that Harrison was in trouble!" Dr Wells said to his Earth 2 doppleganger.  
"Harrison?" Earth 2 Wells repeated.  
DR Wells pulled out his tablet, and went to his last known call. Sure enough, it had Harry from Earth 2's coordinates. He showed his doppleganger.

"Well, then whoever led you here has led you into a trap." He replied, as he led DR Wells over to the other side of the cortex.  
"It was you, wasn't it… evil earth 2 clone!" Cisco said to his doppleganger.  
"Man, I think you've got your wires crossed. Killer Frost and I are from Earth 1. The Earth 2 dopplegangers were…" before the Earth 1 doppleganger could finish his sentence, Earth 1's Killer Frost nudged him, getting him to shut up.  
Astrid probed the minds of the dopplegangers. None of them meant any harm. "Cisco, Caitlin, Barry. Arms down. They aren't a problem. They only came to protect Jessie. They thought she was in trouble."

"Hey, how does she know that?" Earth 1's Cisco asked.  
"Dude, she's a Jedi." Cisco said with a grin.  
"No, she's a mind reader," Barry explained. "A telepathic meta-human."  
"Like Grodd." Earth 1's Caitlin said as she took back her body from Frost.  
"You guys have a Grodd too?" Caitlin asked her doppleganger.

Before anyone could answer, both the Harrys approached them again.  
"So there's definitely been a trap set." The World Walker Wells said.  
"Do we know who set it?" Barry asked.  
"It's just so weird seeing him again… I get that it's not our Barry, but…" Earth 1's Caitlin said.  
"I know… Iris would flip!" Cisco replied. They spoke loud enough for the rest of the group to hear them.  
"Iris?" Caitlin asked her doppleganger from Earth 1.

"Yeah, the two of them were going to get married." Earth 1 Caitlin replied.  
Barry knew the moment that his Caitlin felt uncomfortable, he held her in his arms. "Caitlin, it's another world. It has no bearing on our lives."

"Awkward!" Earth 1 Cisco said, as he looked at the Caitlin from his own world.  
"So, the two of you are together? As in a couple." Earth 1's Caitlin asked Barry and her doppleganger.  
"Yeah, we are. It's actually pretty perfect." Barry said, "and makes a lot of sense really…" before he could go on, the World Walker cut in.

"Okay enough she loves him, he loves her business. This is not some dramatic soap opera. Let's get to work." He said.  
"Right." Astrid agreed, "Let's just figure out who trapped us here, stop them and go home!"  
"You heard my Jedi girl! Let's get to work." Cisco said.

Earth 1 Wells was studying the tablet that he had been given. "Whoever set you up, may have been in the council of Wells. Which means we would most likely have…"  
"Another evil clone." Both Ciscos said in unison. "That is so cool… jinx!" They both buttoned their lips as neither one of them could speak.

"Now we might get a little silence." Jessie said with a laugh. She had been enjoying the show.  
"Yes, another doppleganger!" the World Walker said.  
"Great!" Barry said with sarcasm. "I'm tired of evil clones and dopplegangers. Remind me when this is done… We don't travel to another earth, or the mirror verse ever again!"

"Done!' Astrid agreed, with the same amount of frustration. "Instead let's go on a holiday... Somewhere with beaches." she joked.  
Barry and Caitlin nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group took seats around the cortex with their dopplegangers, Jessie left STAR Labs for the day. The World Walker and his clone tried to determine who may have set the trap.  
Caitlin and Barry both spoke with Earth 1's Caitlin as Astrid and Cisco spoke with Cisco's doppleganger, exchanging battle stories.  
"It's really hard to believe that the two of you are a pair," Earth 1 Caitlin said, as she saw how comfortable Barry and Caitlin were together with their affections. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Caitlin began as she smiled at Barry, "The chemistry has always been there, Barry even initiated my wedding with Ronnie, but then he died and I wanted to push those feelings aside for Barry. They were always there. Especially after a night out with the group and some karaoke and…" Caitlin's voice trailed off.

"That was the best night of my life," Barry said with a smile. He kissed his Caitlin on the lips, making her blush. Barry continued on the conversation, "Caitlin kept trying to push her feelings back and I kept persisting… then I think, Astrid said something about her being allowed to feel what she feels… and that pushed her along a little more… and here we are… She's my perfect match. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that!" Barry said realizing that he was talking to the doppleganger of his love.  
He wasn't sure of this other Caitlin and her Barry's relationship, especially after hearing that this man was with Iris.

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad to know that I'm happy in another world. It's somewhat comforting." Earth 1 Caitlin said. There was a sadness to her, which Caitlin and Barry had both noticed.  
"Hey, what are things like for you, here?" Caitlin asked her.

Her doppleganger looked down at the floor. "I know there's no use lying to either one of you. Especially because you're me… in a way. But I've been struggling with Killer Frost. This is actually the first mission that I've gone on with Cisco for a while now, ever since Barry went into the speedforce. The dynamics of STAR Labs have been changing and I don't want to burden the group… but you know Cisco, he just doesn't know when to stop." Barry and Caitlin grinned, if he was anything like their friend, he could be very persistent.  
"This is just so weird." Cisco said as he was speaking to his Earth 1 doppleganger. "I mean you're the most like me clone throughout the multiverse and the mirrorverse!"

"The mirrorverse?" Earth 1 Cisco asked.  
"It's the world on the other side of the mirror!" Astrid explained. "You have heard of it right?"  
"Like in the movies?" Earth 1 Cisco asked them.  
"Exactly like the movies…" Cisco said, "Our clones from there were the complete opposite to us. My clone was well… a dick! But, Astrid's clone was…"  
Astrid cut him off "Choose your words wisely, Cisco…"

"She was hot!" Cisco whispered to his doppleganger. Astrid nudged him hard with her elbow.  
"So, I don't understand… how did the two of you meet? I'm guessing that you guys helped her after she was exposed to the particle accelerator and you two just hit it off, right?" Earth 1 Cisco asked them.

"Particle accelerator? Dude, we were hit by a meteor shower… But no, it was like the whole perfect relationship you see in the movies." Cisco said, "We met due to a high school dare, became best friends, and we finally got together just recently."  
"You met at high school?" he asked them.

"Yeah, she was dared to kiss Dante but she got the dare wrong and kissed me instead. It was fate." Cisco replied.  
"Cisco… He's referring to the fact that he has never met another version of me…" Astrid said.  
"Oh, that's because she's an anomaly. Barry rescued her… twice in fact." Cisco said.

At that point things began making sense to Astrid. Had Doctor Fate been the real reason that she had survived? Had he ordered her rescue both times? But why? and why only in their world? She knew that Barry didn't have the answers, but maybe that was what Harry was hiding. She needed to ask him. She would the moment they got back home to their own earth.

"But the first time? That would have had to have been a Barry from a future time, right?" Earth 1 Cisco asked them.  
"I'm not sure, maybe?" Cisco asked, he really didnt know.  
"It was Barry, but I'm not sure, either. It's really confusing," Astrid said. "I still remember seeing him standing behind a tree. He was in his red suit, with the white…"  
"White background behind the lightning bolt." Both Cisco's said at the same time.  
"Man, I wish you guys would stop doing that. It's so creepy!" Astrid said.  
"Okay!" I think we have our answer!" the World Walker Wells said.

"We're listening… Clone of Wells..." Earth 1 Cisco said. "Are you guys sure that he is not actually Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash? Because we have had so much trouble when it has come to Wells' dopplegangers in the past!"  
"Eobard Thawne? With an image changer thingy?" Caitlin said. "Yeah we've seen that version too. But it's not this guy…"  
"Nope, this guy is a Sky Walker!" Cisco said.  
"It's World Walker, Ramon!" DR Wells corrected.  
"Yeah, but Sky Walker sounds better!"

"Cisco!" Barry said, "Let them speak… You guys were saying?"  
Earth 2's Wells adjusted his glasses as he stared at the tablet in his hands, "Before Earth 2's particle accelerator, I was working on a cloning project… I cloned myself… It was like the whole Savitar thing… He was an evil version of myself. I thought that I had locked him away into another world, but now I'm guessing that he made his way out somehow… and he's set on revenge."

"But, how does that bring our Wells into this?" Astrid asked him.  
"I may have met this guy, once." The World Walker said, "I helped him lock said evil clone into said world. It was my technology that we used."  
"So, what you're saying here is that we're sitting ducks?" Caitlin asked.  
"Heh heh… Sitting ducks… there's that reference again!" Cisco said with a laugh. "But I don't like what it means… Crap! So he could be watching us right now?" his tone went a little high pitched, as he realized what it had meant for them.

"So, is this another doppleganger team up?" Barry asked them.  
"If we get hurt, do they get hurt?" Caitlin asked.  
"I don't think it's like the mirrorverse, Caitlin," Cisco said.  
"Why, what happens in the mirrorverse?" Earth 1 Caitlin asked.

"There's this whole 'I feel what you feel routine'" Astrid said, "If someone blasts your clone, you feel it too… just like if someone kisses your clone…" She added this last bit, as she looked at Cisco.  
"Hey… it wasn't cheating! We weren't even together, at the time!" Cisco said.  
"You guys! Not the time!" the World Walker cut in, "No… if we team up, your dopplegangers won't feel the effects if you get hurt... My group already said they're willing to help… But it's up to you and your group, Harry." He looked at the other Wells.  
"I'm going to help… you and I started this mess. We should see it through." Earth 2 Wells replied.

"Hey, if Well's is helping, I'm not letting him do this alone… even if my doppleganger is helping too… Which technically would be me helping... but a different me!" Earth 1 Cisco said "What about you, Cait? Original team Flash together again? You know without…our Flash?"  
Earth 1 Caitlin looked at the group around her, she missed how things used to be. "Sure, Cisco… but when we get back to our earth, you need to leave me be. This is a one time only thing!"  
"Sure… You have my word, Caitlin." Earth 1 Cisco said to her, with a smug smile. They all knew that he was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group put on their costumes, Earth 1's Cisco and Caitlin were amazed by the uncanny resemblances between them all.  
"Man, your suit… Barry… it's…" Earth 1's Cisco said.

"It's amazing right? I made it! In fact, I made all their suits! They have thermal threading, they go inflatable so they can never drown… There's even this voice activation built into Barry's suit so he will hear my voice whenever he needs me…" Cisco said as he marveled at his handiwork.  
"Yeah, we need to compare notes!" his doppleganger said, but his mannerism changed.  
"Cisco," Astrid said. "That's not what he was getting at… he misses their Barry!"

Barry felt uncomfortable. He knew that these Earth 1 versions of their friends had suffered a great loss. "Look, wherever your Barry is. I'd like to believe that he would miss you all as much as you miss him. That he would stop at nothing to come back to you all, if he could."  
Earth 1's Caitlin and Cisco smiled, it certainly sounded like something that their Barry would say.

Barry must have reached him, but then Earth 1 Cisco changed the tension in the room as he looked over at Astrid.  
"Dude… that is just really crazy how you can just read our minds and say what we're all thinking." he said. "Can she really read everything that we're thinking?" he asked as he looked around at the group.

"Yeah, I can." Astrid said. "I know you want to test out my powers… So think of something, anything and I'll tell you in every detail what you're thinking!"  
"Okay, go…" Earth 1's Cisco said.  
"The number 5…. The color blue… Come on, give me a challenge! Think in detail!" she said, reading his mind.  
"Okay, okay. Try now!" He said with a grin.

"You're thinking of the Princess Bride! Is that a universal thing?" she asked her Cisco, who shrugged. "Let me show you something else, I can implant visions into your head… What do you see?" she asked the Earth 1's Cisco.  
"Hey, you guys get Pokemon on your earth too? I saw Bulbasaur… He is pretty cute!"  
"Bingo!" Astrid said with a grin. "I was able to put that thought into your head."  
"That is so cool!" he replied, still thinking about what she had just done.

"So, do the two of you have any indication as to where to start looking for this evil Harry clone?" Barry asked both the Wells'.  
"Well, when everyone can get their acts together and stop using this as a social experiment… we can explain everything." Earth 1 Wells' said.  
"Sorry." Caitlin apologized.

"So, this clone of yours, Harry… what makes him so dangerous?" Earth 1's Caitlin asked.  
"Yeah… I mean, you're a dick! But, what makes this guy evil? Is he just a bigger jerk than you?" Earth 1's Cisco asked, making the other Cisco laugh and look over at their Wells.  
"Somethings never change…" Barry said to Astrid, who nodded.

"Well, this evil clone… was power hungry and intrigued by meta-humans… he injected himself with a serum that was readily available here…" Earth 2 Wells said. "The serum gave him the ability to absorb powers from other meta humans. But he can only ever do it temporarily, and by touching them. That's why the World Walker here helped me lock him away in a world where there were no other meta-humans."

"…and I'm guessing that he learnt how to build something to get himself out of that world, and that he's pissed!" Earth 1 Cisco said.  
"I'm sorry… but how do we know that it's this same guy?" Astrid asked.  
"That can be explained right here…" Earth 2 Harry said showing the tablet to her. There were articles of metas losing their powers and claims that the STAR Labs CEO was the one responsible.

"So, you mean to tell me, we're going up against a guy like Cobalt Blue?" Cisco asked them.  
"Cobalt who?" Earth 1 Cisco asked.  
"Cobalt blue… He had this amulet with the blue flame incorporated into it and it helped him steal other people's powers. I gave him the name… it's kinda cool!"  
"We've never heard of him." Earth 1 Caitlin said.

"Dude, you never met Barry's brother?" Cisco asked them, confused.  
"Barry has a brother? You don't mean Wally, do you? Because, that's actually Iris' brother... the Kid Flash!" Earth 1 Cisco said.  
"Cisco! Maybe we should leave Malcom out of this... Wait, Wally is Kid Flash?" Barry asked, puzzled.  
"Is Malcom another anomaly thing?" Earth 1 Cisco asked in response.

"I'm not sure… maybe? his real name was Eddie and we found out that he and I were switched at birth… But this thing about Wally? Is he a speedster? Does he have the same powers as me?" Barry asked.

"You guys! Pay attention!" the World Walker yelled, at them. "Why don't you lot all go out for drinks later. But, right now, this is an important mission. Meta humans are losing their powers, and there is an evil DR Harry Wells on the loose who is hell bent on revenge. Let's just track him down, and find a way to stop him. Is that clear?"  
The group obeyed. Astrid ran her mind scan of the city. "I found him!" she said quickly.

"What?" The earth 1 and 2 dopplegangers asked in unison, confused as to what she meant.  
"He's at the train station! Barry, run… and don't come into close contact with him… you remember what happened with Eddie last time. Cisco, breach the rest of us there!" she said. She brought her black mask over her eyes and stepped through Cisco's breach.

"How did she do that?" Earth 1 Cisco asked."Oh, our leaderette has her little mind scan thing. It makes things so much easier!" Cisco replied, confidently, "Are you guys coming?" he asked them as he held his breach open for them.  
Earth 2 Wells and Earth 1's Cisco glanced at each other. "Look, you guys." Earth 1's Caitlin said. "I think I need to stay here for a bit. I'm going to sit this one out… But please go ahead!" she told them.

"Caitlin, are you sure about this?" Earth 1's Cisco asked her.  
She nodded, she didn't want to tell him that she was having trouble with Killer Frost again. "I'm sure, go!" The rest of the group followed through Cisco's breach to the train station. As Caitlin sat alone in the cortex, she couldn't fight it anymore.  
"Caitlin, I really wish that you would stop trying to hide me away!" Killer Frost said as she emerged. She now had full control of Caitlin's body.


	6. Chapter 6

'Barry, Any luck?' Astrid asked with her mind link, as the rest of the group arrived on to the scene. As they were on a separate earth, their communicators were not working.  
'Yeah, Astrid… I found him… but there's been a complication!' Barry thought back.  
'What you lost him?' she asked. She knew the answer before he had said it. He was long gone.  
'Yeah… that too. I'll explain when I get there… Where are you guys?'

Astrid looked around, they were on platform 3. The crowds of people were staring at the sets of twins that were with them. Both Ciscos and both Wells'.  
'Barry… Platform 3.' Astrid thought back in frustration.  
"So, where are they?" Caitlin asked her, knowing that Astrid had used her mind link.

"Barry lost him. He said that he'll explain when he gets here. He should be here, by now!" Astrid said.  
"Yeah, well… We're definitely getting a lot of looks, standing here in our costumes." Cisco said.  
They saw the Flash coming towards him, only he was running like a regular person, a very slow regular person.  
"What the hell?" Cisco asked.

"I've seen that before, your speedsters lost his speed. It happened to our Barry too!" Earth 1 Cisco said.  
Caitlin ran towards Barry. "Barry, what's going on?" She asked him, as he approached the group, trying to catch his breath.  
"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Astrid asked him.  
"He tricked me, and now he's long gone." Barry said, annoyed with himself.

"Great… So, now what?" she asked the two Harry's. "I've tried scanning for him, I can't sense him anywhere in Central City. So, my guess is that he isn't even on this earth."  
"The question is… How do we track down a meta-human clone of Harry? Who can absorb powers and is hell bent on getting revenge on his dopple-gangers." Earth 1 Cisco said.  
"With bait." Cisco replied with a grin.  
"…And the two of you would be the perfect bait!" the World Walker said to them.  
"What?" Cisco asked, "Why us?"

Astrid laughed. "Because who better to piss of Wells, than the two of you? We trap him, I use my mind control and we cuff him… I'm assuming that you guys know what a set of meta-human dampening cuffs are."  
"Girl, I invented them!" Earth 1's Cisco said, slightly offended. "And it just so happens… I have a pair on me… In my pocket I mean… Because I always come prepared!"  
"So, what can I do?" Barry asked them.

"Maybe, go and talk to Caitlin? My earth's Caitlin, I mean… Something was pretty off about her." Earth 1 Cisco said, "and I don't mean to sound like an ass… considering you're not our Barry, but I think that's part of her problem."  
"I get what he means, Barry." Caitlin replied, "Besides, maybe she might know what to do to help you get your speed back."  
"I hope so…" Barry replied, as he held Caitlin and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Here, I'll breach you back there. Just be careful, she hasn't really been her self lately. If she changes into Killer Frost, can you let us know, fast?" Earth 1's Cisco asked. He handed Barry a phone set up with an emergency alert and created a breach.  
Barry stepped through the breach, and went back to STAR labs, as he closed it behind him. Barry looked around at the cortex. He couldn't find Caitlin anywhere.

"Caitlin?" he called out. He noticed a stream of ice along the floor, trailing out the doorway. "Frost." He said under his breath, as he figured out what had happened. He followed the ice trail to see where it would lead him.

Astrid listened to the two Harry's forming a plan. The two of them seemed to agree on everything. The rage continued to wash over her every time she looked at the World Walker. How could he know all of this information about her that she didn't even know herself. She was trying to ignore her anger, trying to keep her mind set on the mission.  
"Hey, is everything okay?" her Cisco asked her, as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the group.

She really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that he wouldn't let it slide. "I managed to read something from Harry before we agreed to help him." She said.  
He smiled at her, "What did you read? Because I'm guessing he has a lot of messed up jerky thoughts in that head of his… and a lot of secrets!"  
"It was a pretty big secret… But it just can't be true! It would be impossible!" she said, trying to convince herself.  
"What was it?" he asked.

"Hey, Astrid, Cisco! Pay attention!" the World Walker interrupted them, "We need you."  
"Like we needed your honesty." Astrid snapped.  
"What? Where did that come from?" Earth 1 Cisco asked.  
"Don't worry. Just some unresolved conflict." Caitlin replied.  
The World Walker Wells held his tongue, as Astrid continued to glare at him.

"Can everyone just put their anger a side, for one minute?" Earth 2's Harry asked. "If you want to get your Barry's speed back, we need to work together. Ramon… you and this other Cisco can combine your powers to create an almighty breach that should cause a lot of attention. It should lead the evil Harry out to us. Astrid, how are you with mind control?" he asked looking over at her.

"I can hold my own when I need to." She said as she moved her glare from the World Walker and over to Harry.  
"If he tries to speed away, Frost can always hit him with an ice blast." Caitlin said.  
"I thought she went by the name Killer Frost?" Earth 1's Cisco said. "Ours does, well our Caitlin's Killer Frost does."  
"Well, she prefers not to, because that would mean that she has given into the Killer. But while there may have been an incident back in Gotham…" Caitlin's voice trailed off. Astrid put her around her shoulder to comfort her friend, as she knew what she was referring to.

"Our Frost isn't a Killer. She just does what she can to keep Caitlin… and the rest of us safe!" Astrid said.  
Earth 1's Cisco seemed to be taking all of this in. "So there is redemption for our Caitlin?" he said to himself, only out loud. When he realized that the group didn't know what he was talking about, he changed the subject "Okay… so we need to make this super breach? Where are we headed?"


	7. Chapter 7

As Barry followed the ice trail, he found that it led to an alleyway behind a building. Two men had been brutally beaten and left by the dumpsters.  
As Barry heard the sounds of the police sirens approaching he darted out of the way, so he wouldn't be seen. But to his disappointment, he had been seen.  
The next thing that he knew was that a woman had pulled him beside a building and had begun kissing him. It was Iris and she was in detective clothing. Clearly, she worked for CCPD.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, shaking the woman off of him, immediately.  
Then he remembered that he wasn't back in his own world.  
"Barry, what's your problem?" she asked him, "We're married!"

"We're mar…? Oh you think I'm… huh!" he wasn't sure what to say in this situation.  
"Barry?" Iris asked, "Are you feeling okay? Unless… it's not you, is it you, Barry?" she asked him, confused.  
"No, it's me… sure!" he said. He didn't want to break his cover and disrupt the events of this timeline.

"No, you're another one of those other earth Barry's. You're not my husband." Iris said in realization.  
Barry felt that he needed to fess up. "yeah… I'm from a different earth. I was actually looking for someone." He said.  
"It wasn't the one who caused this mess was it?" she asked him, pointing towards the ice mess.

He didn't want to get the girl into trouble. "Nope, it wasn't. So, I guess that I'll just be leaving!" he began. But she pulled him back.  
"I know when Barry is lying, and that, my friend, is a lie." She said.  
"Look, the girl that did that... she didn't mean to hurt anyone. She was protecting herself." Barry replied.  
"You saw what happened, here?" Iris asked.

"Not particularly. But I know her. I know that she wouldn't hurt anyone." Barry said.  
"Okay, be on your way. You're free to go." She said.  
"You're just letting me leave?" he asked.  
She nodded her head, "Absolutely. Go. Find your friend."  
As Barry left, he knew that Iris had a hidden agenda. She would be sending a patrol car to follow him. But at the same time, he needed to find Caitlin's dopple-ganger.

The group breached over to the Ferris Air Testing Facility where Cisco and his doppleganger prepared themselves for what they were about to do.  
As the World Walker readied his thermo-gun, in case of emergency, Caitlin was prepared to summon Frost if needed and Astrid stood prepared with her own powers.  
"How do we know that no one else will come through the portal?" Caitlin asked the World Walker.

"That device that Harry is holding up is lined with Harry's DNA and a chemical strain from the clone itself. It will act as a magnet and pull him from whatever earth he is on." He replied.

Earth 2's Harry ensured that both Cisco's knew what they were doing, as he held out the satellite receiver to ensure that his evil clone would come and not another being.  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked the two breachers.  
"I'm always ready!" Cisco said with a grin.  
"You need to create the breach at exactly the same time," Harry said as he pointed the receiver towards the sky. "Ready… Now!" Harry yelled out.

Both the breachers shot blasts of energy roughly 100 feet high up, as Harry's device sent off a red laser into the heart of the breach that had been created. The breach was massive in scale and let out a loud roar of energy.  
"Woo hoo!" Earth 1's Cisco called out.  
"Is it working?" Astrid asked at the top of her lungs.  
Then, they saw the man run out of the breach and fall onto the floor below him.  
"Now! Astrid!" Harry cried.

Astrid went to use her mind control but then, all of a sudden, all of them received a blood curdling scream running through their minds, bringing them all to their feet.  
"The lot of you thought you could trap me… But I didnt come unprepared." the evil Harry said.  
"I know where he sent himself." Earth 2 Harry cried out through his severe headache.  
"Yeah, to where we sent Grodd!" Earth 1's Cisco said. He too was groaning in pain.

Astrid managed to channel the strength from her bracelet, and focused it onto the evil clone, removing his telepathic effects from the group and rebounding it on to the evil Harry himself. This man was strong and powerful. Whatever serum he had been injected with magnified his powers to the extreme. It was taking so much energy out of her, she was having trouble controlling her own powers and the more she used them, the more powerful that she felt. She couldn't keep going. Her head hurt far too much.  
As the effects brought the evil clone to his knees, she screamed out "Now! Cuff him!" Using this amount of strength was causing her so much pain. A pain that she had never before experienced.

As Earth 2's Harry cuffed his clone, Astrid fell to her knees, screaming in pain. She fell into a deep sleep.  
With the breach closed, the evil clone of Harry stopped, Cisco ran over to Astrid, trying to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake up.  
"How did that happen?" Cisco demanded of Caitlin.  
"I don't know. We need to get her back to STAR labs!" Caitlin cried, just as Earth 1's Cisco formed a breach back to STAR Labs.  
"It looked as if the amount of power that she used was too much for her to control!" Caitlin said concerned.  
Cisco carried Astrid and they all ran through the breach, with their evil clone hostage in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment that the group got back to STAR Labs, Harry brought them to a room that was set up with a medical bay bed and Caitlin instantly got to work on Astrid, as Cisco sat by her bedside and Harry and the World Walker took the evil clone down into the pipeline to lock him away.

Earth 1's Cisco looked around in the cortex and realized that Barry and Caitlin weren't there. However, there were wet puddles and small amounts of ice.  
He swore out loud as he realized that Killer Frost had been the one responsible for the mess, and that Barry hadn't contacted them, to alert them of the situation.  
"I just locked up my evil clone in the pipeline. We will look at reversing the effects and getting the other Barry's speed back, soon… What happened here?" Earth 2's Harry asked him, as he looked around at the mess.

"I'm thinking Killer Frost. We need to find them, before she does something to Barry." He replied. He touched one of the puddles and willed for a vibe to come. Unfortunately, none did.

"Seriously, Ramon! What's touching a puddle going to do?" Harry questioned him. "For a smart man. You're pretty stupid!"  
"Well, do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"Actually, I do. Maybe we can get the dopplegangers, to see if they can locate their Barry." Harry replied.  
"Don't you think that they have other things to worry about, other than hearing that another one of their friends is in trouble, thanks to us?" Cisco asked.  
"Think about the alternative if something happens to him… I know that you want to believe that Caitlin is still in there… but when will you learn, Ramon… Killer Frost is not Caitlin. 

She is unstable and she is dangerous. What do you think that she will do to their Barry? Especially considering he has no powers to defend himself, all because you put him up to it, on a notion that your Barry might have been able to reach her. When will you just stop and start facing the facts, that both your Barry and Caitlin are…"  
"Don't you say it, Harry!" Cisco shouted at him. "They're not gone! And I don't care what you, or Iris says. I will get them both back!"  
Harry was thrown off guard as he realized that Cisco had his hand raised up at him, ready to shoot a blast at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me." he said, as he stopped himself.

"I know what came over you… You're only human… You just experienced anger in regards to losing your two best friends! It's to be expected!"  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe we do need to go and ask them for their help." Cisco said in defeat.  
Barry had managed to lose the patrol car, and had found Caitlin in an old abandoned warehouse across town. She was crying and she seemed very frightened.  
"Barry? Wait, that's right... you're the other Barry." She said trying to put the pieces back together.  
"Yeah, I am. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know what I've done. I can't control her when she does what she does." Caitlin said, through sobs.  
"I understand. but I promise you, you will learn to. It just takes a little time." He replied.  
"Can I tell you something?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, of course you can." He replied as he sat down, beside her.

"There's a part of me that prefers when she takes over. I've gone through a lot. I've had my heart broken more than a few times… and sometimes, it's easier that way. But then when I realize all the mess that she has made… all I have is regret!" she said, as a tear fell down her face. Barry wiped it away and held her close.  
"Caitlin is so lucky to have you." She told him, as she sobbed into his chest. "I just wish that… look, never mind." She stopped herself before she said anything that could come back to haunt her.

"No, you can tell me. You can trust me, Caitlin." Barry replied.  
Caitlin sat back up and wiped her own tears away. "I fell in love with the Barry from our earth. I even kissed a shape shifter who looked like him. But then, when Barry insisted on being with Iris… I wasn't going to stand in his way for being with the one he truly loves. Now, that he's stuck in the speedforce… and according to Cisco, Iris has taken charge of everything… it's just not the same anymore. She's not even willing to try to get Barry back! But, at least if he isn't back… I don't have to see him with her. Not while I'm so unstable. I know that sounds selfish… I really shouldn't have said it!"

Barry listened to everything that she was saying. The way that this Caitlin felt about his doppleganger surprised him. True love was one person who was willing to push their own feelings aside for the object of their desire to be happy. It was no wonder why this girl was so sad. It also explained why his Caitlin always felt so insecure when it came to the Iris back on his earth.

"You're not selfish. My friend Astrid is always saying that we are allowed to feel the way that we feel. She's right. Besides, you being selfish would mean that you would stop at nothing to keep the two of them apart. But I know you, Caitlin. You're not that girl. You're just like my Caitlin. It's quite scary, in fact."  
Caitlin smiled, as she wiped the last of her tears away. "But, I just hope that Cisco understands that I can't go back with him just yet. Things can't go back the way they were before. Not while I'm so unstable with Killer Frost."

"Yeah... He's also pretty much the same as our Cisco. He's persistent, so we both know that he will keep on trying. But I know that things will work out for you. Frost isn't such a bad guy… girl, I mean! And she cares about you… you'll see. Once you stop fighting her and accept her. Things will get easier. Just watch!" Barry said with a smile, that made Caitlin laugh.

Suddenly, a breach formed in front of them and out walked Earth 1's Cisco. "Thank God we found the pair of you… I have some bad news!" he said solemnly.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, where's Harrison?" The World Walker Wells demanded of the evil clone once he had finally awoken and was standing in his cell.  
"Where's your telepath? She could get it out of me." He said bitterly. "Oh, wait… she's still sleeping, isn't she!" the clone said.  
"How do you know that? You can't use your powers from in that cell." the World Walker said. "What did you do to her?"  
"You see, she is very powerful, and I don't think that she actually knew that she also has a gift to absorb certain powers. But unfortunately it comes with a price."  
"A price? How do you know this? You've only just encountered her." The World Walker said angrily.

"I managed to absorb the Gorilla Grodd's power, and when I encountered her, I was able to read not only her mind but also what she is capable of. When she reversed my strike on the lot of you she suffered from an overload to her mind. She absorbed my telepathic powers. That much force could destroy the mind. If it doesn't kill her, there is no doubt that she could be mentally altered permanently."

"Mentally altered?"  
"Her mind could be destroyed. She could suffer from permanent amnesia, or she could be permanently braindead." The evil clone said from within his cell.  
"You're lying." World Walker accused him.  
"There's no need to lie. You will suffer knowing that you brought your friends here and that you caused her to live these consequences! I feel somewhat accomplished that I have destroyed one of you that way. Now, if you like… I can tell you where Harrison is…"  
The World Walker's face fell as he learnt the truth. That his friend Harrison, had in fact been killed.

Earth 1's Cisco brought Barry and Earth 1's Caitlin back to STAR Labs and as Caitlin busied herself with trying to figure out a way to get Barry's speed back with Earth 2's Harry and Cisco, Barry joined his friends as they watched over Astrid.

"Barry, Cisco, Caitlin." The World Walker said as he joined them. "I have some alarming news."  
"What's worse than finding out that the love of my life is in a coma and might never wake up?" Cisco said angrily.  
"That if she wakes up she could either suffer from permanent amnesia or worse. Her brain may have been destroyed when she helped us today. There was too much power for her to control." The World Walker said.  
"Yeah, that tops it!" Cisco replied, nodding.

"I understand that this might be the wrong time to tell you all this…" Earth 1's Caitlin said as she entered the room. "But I've been going over everything with Harry and Cisco… Do you remember when Harry said that when the evil clone absorbed powers that it was only temporary?" she asked, as her Cisco and DR Wells entered the room with them.  
Barry was confused, "Are you saying that he doesn't have them anymore? So how do I get them back?"  
"We're not sure." She replied.

"But, in theory... it could always be like when our Barry lost his speed… he suffered from a major case of the 'yips' and he needed to believe in himself." Earth 1's Cisco said.  
"The yips?" Barry and his Caitlin both asked at the same time.  
"Earth 1 me is right, Barry. You need to believe in yourself!" Cisco exclaimed. "You're the one standing in front of you getting your powers back!"  
"Believe in myself?" Barry asked them.

The World Walker considered that if they couldn't get Barry's speed back, he knew the way. He thought back to the vial of the speed chemical that was locked up in his vault.  
"We should probably look at getting back to our own world, so we can get the medical team to check over Astrid." Caitlin told them.  
"You guys have a team?" Earth 1's Cisco asked.

"Yeah, man. How do you think we'd get all our work done, provide CCPD with all their cool gear, save Central City and make our suits so quickly? Caitlin runs the medical team and I run our engineering team." Cisco said. Earth 1's Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other awkwardly.  
"But are you sure that you all want to leave so soon?" Earth 1's Caitlin asked them. "I don't feel comfortable letting you guys all go back with the way things have ended with your speedster, and Astrid."

Cisco who was stroking Astrid's hair from off her face, said. "We need to… I'm just surprised that we haven't left already."  
"I understand, if it were Gypsy… I don't know what I'd do." Earth 1's Cisco replied.  
"Gypsy?" Cisco asked him, "I may have met a Gypsy in the pocket dimension…" he said remembering the girl from the alternate timeline.  
"Yeah… we should go!" Barry said. "But, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for us."  
"Seriously, what did we do?" Earth 1's Cisco asked him. "You guys did all the hard work… this time. It made me a little teary thinking of the good ol' times, hey Caitlin!"  
Earth 1's Caitlin nodded silently.

"Well," Barry began, "before we got here… we were all having a hard time seeing eye to eye. We weren't working well as a team. I lost my speed because I didn't listen to Astrid… and now look at how things have gone… Seeing the way you guys are struggling without your Barry… and now that Astrid is… well… in the state that she is in, it's really put things into perspective."

"Okay… Sentimental talk aside… can we go home, now?" Cisco asked them, as he had already picked up Astrid, "Do you mind breaching us?" he asked to his doppleganger.  
"Sure," Earth 1's Cisco said, "That's an easy one for Vibe, here!" he said as he formed the breach.  
"I'm sorry, Vibe? Dude, that's my name!"

"Cisco, let's go home!" Caitlin cut the conversation off, as she and the World Walker rushed him through the breach. The World Walker nodded at Harry, to say 'thank you and until next time.' But Barry stayed for a few moments longer.  
"You guys… you'll get your Barry back." Barry said. "Just as I hope that I'll get my speed back."  
"You'll get your speed back, Barry. You just need to overcome the yips!" Cisco said trying to pull on a mucho man demeanor. The truth was it was killing him seeing another version of his best friend.

"Do the two of you want a hug?" Barry asked them.  
"Hey… I'm not a very huggy sort of man!" Cisco said, "who am I kidding? Yeah I'm a very huggy man and... Yeah, I need a hug!"  
Barry hugged Caitlin and Cisco. Harry shook his head at the group.  
"Yeah, I should probably go home now." Barry said.

"Yeah, you probably should." Cisco said. Barry stepped through the breach, as Caitlin and Cisco wiped away a few stray tears.  
"Naww, Cisco… you're crying!" Caitlin said, "Oh my god, so are you, Harry!"  
"No, I'm not!" Harry said as he left the room.  
"Oh, he totally is!" Cisco said as he and Caitlin followed Harry out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The group returned back to their earth and Cisco placed Astrid onto Caitlin's medical bay bed. "I'll call the medical team!" DR Wells said.  
Caitlin busied herself with Astrid's vitals and Cisco willed her to wake up. "Come on, my Jedi-girl. Wake up, you're fine! You're going to be fine." When Wells finished his phone call, he went to his office to find the vial of chemical form speed.

As Barry arrived on to the floor, Gideon's voice welcomed them all home. "Team, I must say i'm glad that you have all returned home, though I have concerns for Miss Sutherland's welfare. But I also hold some distressing news."  
"What news, Gideon? I don't think that we can honestly handle any more distressing news right now." Caitlin said.

"Well, the floor that conducts research on Barry Allen's speed has been broken into. It seems they took a sample of Barry's DNA along with a chemical base form of the radiation. It seems that the thieves were trying to create a speedster. I tried to stop them, but they escaped due to the help of the meta-villain 'peek a boo.' Gideon said.  
"So, we're down a speedster, Astrid's in a coma… and we have a meta-villain speedster in the making… what more could go wrong?" Cisco said in frustration.  
"There is more to add." Gideon replied.  
"What's that, Gideon?" Barry asked in frustration.  
"One of the thieves, was Detective Joe West's son, Wally West!" The AI confirmed.


End file.
